Después del Vacío
by pkosa hime
Summary: ¿Qué pasó después de que sellará la carta "el vacío"? Una pequeña historia para responder la gran pregunta.


Pues bien, este es mi primer fanfic, después de leer y leer, finalmente decidí que es hora de que lleve mis sueños y anhelos a ustedes, 'dear readers'. Por cierto u Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen, sino a las maravillosas CLAMP, al igual que la música… pero supongo que eso ya lo sabían :P

Al fondo se puede escuchar una dulce melodía "Yo volaré y lo haré por ti, yo gritaré y lo haré por ti, para que tú, pronto estés aquí, para que tú mi alma puedas escuchar y te alcance al fin mi voz. Porque esto que yo siento ahora es un cielo azul, tú das tanta magia a mi vivir."

-¡Aquí voy! - Las palabras brotan con tanta alegría y esperanza que es difícil no escucharlas.

-¡Espera, por favor! Enseguida estaré contigo. – Se escucha una voz un tanto preocupada, después de tremenda batalla.

-¡No quiero! - Es la única respuesta mientras dos siluetas se funden en un dulce abrazo.

"Yo volaré y lo haré por ti, yo gritare y lo haré por ti, para que tú, pronto estés aquí, para que tú, mi alma puedas escuchar y te alcance al fin mi voz. Por que esto que yo siento ahora es un cielo azul, tú das tanta magia a mi vivir. Eres mi esperanza, mi verdad, mi alegría, mi luna, mi sol, te conozco y tú a mi, habitamos un corazón, yo en ti y tú en mi, mi amor… Yo volaré y lo haré por ti…"

-Por un momento – Dice Sakura mientras agacha la mirada y una lágrima solitaria surca sus mejillas –Pensé que me habías olvidado.

-Yo también – Responde Shaoran mientras levanta el rostro de su amada –Fue una sensación extraña, pero ahora que se que me correspondes… - Ahora él, todo rojo, desvía su mirada mientras Sakura ríe tiernamente y le dice:

-Te… quiero mucho Shaoran – Diciendo esto último como si de ello dependiera su vida.

-Yo también, Sakura – Con su voz de cómplice Shaoran, podría desbaratar el corazón de cualquiera. Los dos enamorados se unen en un abrazo, tierno y cálido.

-¿Vamos? – Pregunta Shaoran

-Si – Con un hilo de voz responde Sakura, un tanto emocionada, un tanto relajada, empieza a caminar junto de su amado Shaoran. Ahora que la carta Vacío ha sido sellada, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

-Sakura ¡Lo lograste! – Tomoyo saca a la pequeña Sakura de sus cavilaciones –Pero es una verdadera lástima que no haya podido grabar tus grandes hazañas. – Tomoyo está tan perdida en su alucines mientras los ojos le brillan como estrellas, que no se ha dado cuenta que la pobre Sakura esta más roja que un tomate sin atinar a decir nada. –Aún así – Tomoyo regresa a un tono serio pero de gran alegría –Me da mucho gusto que hayan vuelto, los dos, juntos. – Sakura y Shaoran, se ponen rojos como la grana, y Tomoyo al ver esta reacción deja salir una pequeña risita, pero es que estos dos ni en un fanfic pueden cambiar, jeje!! -Gracias Li, por no dejar que Sakura regresara sola.

-N… No… No fue nada. – Shaoran se sentía avergonzado, pero más que nada aún incrédulo de que al fin, conocía a alguien que lo hiciera reír, y que le quisiera.

-Ahora ¡pongan su mejor pose! – Dice Tomoyo con unos ojos iluminados como estrellas. –Esta foto será para recordarse toda la vida, no todos los días se regresa de librar una batalla con una poderosa Carta Clow. – Pero sólo encuentra la cara apenada de Sakura y a un Shaoran distante, pero que raro… Así que Meiling entra a escena abrazando a los dos despistados mientras Tomoyo pone la cámara en cuenta regresiva. –Vamos chicos, sonrían. – Les dice casi como una súplica, mientras se coloca a un lado de Sakura, y así una foto memorable queda plasmada para la eternidad, Tomoyo, Sakura, Shaoran y Meiling, todos con una gran sonrisa. –Después de esto les invitaré un gran pastel. – No había terminado de premiarles Tomoyo después de que hubieran accedido finalmente a posar para su foto cuando Kero ya estaba inmiscuyéndose.

-¡Ah! Y no pensaban invitarme ¿verdad? – Ruge un Kero furioso.

-Tú siempre tan glotón - ¬¬ Syaoran le dirige una mirada a Kero.

-Que me dijiste chiquillo - ¬¬ Kero le devuelve la mirada. –Ahora verás. – Dice Kero mientras se transforma en Keroberos.

-¡Keroooooo! – Grita Sakura. –¡¡Detente!! – Pero es demasiado tarde, Shaoran y Kero están enfrascados en una contienda interminable (n/a: me suena a "la casa de los dibujos", a Xander y su contienda interminable por salvar a su amada, quizá ni sepan de que hablo, pero me pareció gracioso, jeje! Gomen)

-Así que, finalmente pudiste decírselo. – Pregunta Meiling con un tono algo triste.

-Meiling. – Responde Sakura sin saber realmente como proseguir.

-Está bien, Sakura. – Interviene Meiling, reponiéndose. –Shaoran es mi primo consentido, y tú eres una muy buena amiga… Pero si lo lastimas te la verás conmigo. – Dice Meiling segura de si misma, mientras el rostro de Sakura cambia de uno asustado a uno con un gran sentimiento de ternura.

-Gracias, tu también eres una gran amiga para mi, Meiling. – Le responde Sakura ya sin más dudas en su cabeza, mientras la abraza y se da cuenta que lo ha encontrado, al gran amor de su vida: Shaoran Li.

Nºtª§ d€ lª ªuTºRª: Fue algo corto, ok lo admito, muy corto, pero para ser el primero está bien, espero críticas, y muchas. Y así poder continuar con mi sueño frustrado de ser escritora, naa!! Grax por leer.


End file.
